I Fell in love with your smile
by CaTa Diethel
Summary: Lyserg siente cosas por la hermana de su siempre tranquilo amigo Yoh, mientras no lo admita su consciencia no lo dejará tranquilo xD Entren y lean! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola señores lectores jajja este es mi primer intento de fic, los dejo para que lean :D

**I Fell in love with your smile**

**01- ****Kilómetros **

Un chico peliverde iba saliendo tranquilamente de la Universidad en donde estudiaba, mientras conversaba amenamente con uno de sus compañeros y alguna que otra chica (para ser más exactos, cuatro de cada cinco xD) lo volteaba a ver con litros de baba chorreando.

Aquel día templado era el último de su primer año, y el de ojos esmeralda estaba ciertamente aliviado de que hubiera terminado ya que había tenido un examen complicado y debido a esto se había gastado y amanecido estudiando para poder pasarlo, por lo que ahora estaba cansado y lucía unas lindas ojeras pero que no le quitaban su atractivo ni siquiera un poquito.

Habían pasado 3 años desde el término del Shaman Fight , y había crecido bastante, su cuerpo estaba bien formado por el entrenamiento de shaman que todavía mantenía y por los ejercicios que hacía en la Universidad ya que un detective debe tener un buen estado físico para perseguir a los malhechores. Todavía lucía esa carita de angelito de siempre, aunque ahora con un toque más maduro, sobre todo en sus brillantes ojos esmeralda , que lo hacían ver muy atractivo y sexy, y su siempre cara de serena amabilidad, por lo que se entiende muy bien el por qué lo miraban al pasar. Iba vestido sencillamente con unos jeans negros, una polera verde musgo, y unas zapatillas de igual color pero con detalles en verde y cargando una mochila.

Iban caminando y conversando animadamente hasta que pasaron justo por el frente del Big Ben, cuando el compañero de Lyserg se despidió de él con un "¡Hasta luego!" y siguió su camino. El peliverde volteó a ver con nostalgia la gran torre del reloj que le traía lindos y tristes recuerdos a la vez.

Siguió su camino, cruzando unas cuantas cuadras después de una gran plaza hasta llegar a su "pequeña casa". (Si, claro xD)

Ya llegué Morphine – dijo Lyserg apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, mientras que le sonreía a su pequeña hada que se posaba en su hombro.

El inglés fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un café, porque se quería mantener despierto para ver su programa favorito que para variar era de detectives. Así es que se sentó en su sofá con su café bien cargado en mano.

_-Shit! – _exclamó en su idioma natal al quemarse la punta de la lengua por acelerado, al darle un sorbo a su café. Estaba muy caliente.

Su programa empezó pero el café no le hizo mucho efecto ya que de repente se le cerraban los ojos solos, y sin darse cuenta empezó a cabecear. Morphine intentaba despertarlo para que no se perdiera su programa pero fue inútil.

Lyserg dormía placidamente en el sofá con el café en sus manos…

**Sueño/Flash Back: América hace 3 años.**

_Iban __caminando por un bosque solitario en algún lugar de América y _

_Horo y Ren como siempre iban peleando de no sabía que cosa._

_Has__ta que Lyserg escuchó decir a Horo que había una oruga gigante, cosa que le pareció bastante rara, lo iba a decir hasta que vio a alguien parado al lado de la oruga gigante, la cual resultó ser Milly envuelta tal como una oruga, pero la otra persona llevaba una…_

_-Navaja! - exclamó Ryu alarmado_

_- Déjala en paz de inmediato si no quieres que te corte en pedacitos – dijo Ren amenazante llegando en tres segundos al lado de la persona mientras la apuntaba con su lanza justo en el cuello._

_-Pero yo sólo que…-_

_-Sólo déjala – la interrumpió Ren._

_-aay pero que pasa O.O – dijo Milly abriendo los ojos sorprendida viendo como Ren apuntaba a la persona._

_-¡Milly! – Gritó Ryu – esa persona te quería matar._

_-¿Ah? ¿Matarme? – habló Milly un poco contrariada – pero chicos, si ella sólo me quería ayudar a bajar de aquí cortando con su navaja esta cosa en la que estoy envuelta._

_-¿Aaah? Osea que ¿sólo quería ayudarte? – habló Yoh sorprendido, mientras que los demás también y Ren bajaba su lanza – jijijii y nosotros pensando que quería matarte._

_-Así es Yoh – afirmó Milly_

_-¿Yoh? - La chica que no se había movido de su posición mientras hablaban pareció reaccionar con el nombre del pelicastaño, y se dio vuelta dejando ver un rostro MUY parecido al de él. Era como ver a Yoh en versión mujer con el pelo un poco más largo, y con una chasquilla o flequillo hacia el lado._

_-Hermanita...¿e-eres tú? - dijo sorprendido y a la vez con emoción el chico de los audífonos naranja, Yoh Asakura_

_-¿¡HERMANA!? - gritaron sorprendidos Horo,Ren, Ryu y Lyserg con las mandíbulas en el piso_

_-Si...soy yo hermano, nunca imaginé encontrarme contigo en este país tan grande jijij – contestó la morena con una risita muy parecida a la Yoh, la cual había ignorado por completo a los sorprendidos y confundidos amigos de Yoh, el cual ya no aguantó más y abrazó cálida y fuertemente a su hermana, la que correspondió de la misma forma. _

_-¡YOH! ¡¡Nos podrías explicar que significa esto!! ¡¡Nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana igual a ti !! - gritó enojado el Ainu pidiendo explicaciones, mientras los demás asentían con su cabeza apoyándolo._

_Perdón chicos, es que no hubo ocasión para contarles jijiji – dijo Yoh con su típica risita más enérgica que de costumbre- entonces voy a presentarla, ella es mi hermana menor,Katori- continuó el Asakura mayor mirando con ternura a su hermana- y Katori, ellos son mis amigos..._

_-Perrrrrmítame presentarme señorita, Yo soy Bokutou no Ryu (Ryu con su espada de madera xD), encantado de conocerla – dijo interrumpiendo a Yo el extravagante hombre que se creía Elvis mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica, lo que habría provocado un escalosfrío a cualquiera_

_-Mucho gusto, Ryu – respondió la menor Asakura con una sonrisa tranquila, la cual era inmune al guiño xD _

_-Hmp, Yo soy el Gran Ren Tao- dijo el chino con autosuficiencia_

_-Ay si tú, el Gran RenTado jakajkajakajk XDD – se burló Horo mientras soltaba una carcajada, provocando que Katori casi soltara una_

_-¿¡CÓMO ME DIJISTE HOTO HOTO TRAGÓN!? - gritó Ren con una venita palpitando_

_-¡¡QUE ES HORO HORO, TIBURÓN DE MIERD...!!_

_-Ya,ya chicos cálmense, se nota que se llevan muy bien jijiji- dijo el de audífonos naranja tranquilamente_

_-¿¡QUÉ¡? ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO¡? -exclamaron los dos haciendo los mismo ademanes mirando a Yoh_

_-¿QUIERES DEJAR DE IMITARME?- dijeron de nuevo juntos _

_-¡NO ME IMITES,IMBÉCIL! - dijeron fundiéndose en una misma voz,mientras echaban rayitos por los ojos_

_-¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ME IMITA!- otra vez..._

_-¡ARGH!- dijeron volteándose, dando la espalda al otro._

_-Wow,chicos ¿Ven que tengo razón? Hasta se sincronizan perfectamente- dijo emocionado Yoh, mientras aplaudía, Ryu y Lyserg ponían de cara de "otra vez el mismo show" y Katori se reía._

_-Ejem...bueno...Horo Horo no seas mal educado y preséntate de una vez- dijo Ren impaciente quien ya había recobrado su compostura._

_-Ay, que chino tan apurón...- refunfuñaba el chico del norte- Yo soy Horokkeu Usui, pero me puedes decir Horo Horo – dijo mirando a Katori con una gran sonrisa._

_-Jejej Mucho gusto Horo Horo – contestó la chica devolviendo la sonrisa. _

_-Y yo soy Lyserg Diethel, encantado señorita – dijo el inglés acercándose y mirando a la japonesa directo a los ojos con una sonrisa pepsodent MUY bonita. Ella se sorprendió mucho ya que no lo había mirado bien y ahora se había quedado mirando fascinada esa sonrisa y esos ojos esmeraldas del europeo que tenía en frente._

_-eeehm...mu-mucho g-gusto,Lyserg...- dijo la Asakura menor tartamuedeando toda roja mientras que Lyserg la miraba serenamente.._

_-parece que te vas a llevar muy bien con todos hermanita jiji -dijo Yoh inocentemente con su típica risita mirando a su hermana, la cual agradecía la intervención de su hermano para romper contacto óptico con el inglés, porque ya no aguantaba la cara de lo roja que la tenía- bueno entonces debemos continuar._

_-Oigan…¡esperen!– gritó la olvidada Milly que había permanecido todo ese rato colgada y despierta -¿me podrían bajar de aquí, por favor? Creo que se me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza X.x_

_-O.O ¡Milly! Ovbio, al tiro te bajo, perdón jejej – dijo Katori mientras sacaba de nuevo su navaja para por fin bajar a Milly._

_-Casi se nos olvida que no eras una oruga gigante jiji- dijo Yoh con una mano en la nuca…_

-¡FUCK! – gritó Lyserg al despertar bruscamente a causa de que se le había dado vuelta el café justo en su vientre y se le escurría quemándole justo a su bien dotado "amigo". (N/A: xDD)

-¡ Ay, quema quema!...me tengo que cambiar…¿Eh? No te rías - dijo mirando a su hada con un poco de fastidio, pero al ver tan entretenida a Morphine con su pequeña desgracia, que él también se terminó riendo junto a ella.

Ya cambiado y más o menos descansado decidió salir a dar una vuelta, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Afuera ya era de noche, pero no hacía nada de frío. Mientras caminaba, iba pensando cualquier cosa, incluso en el sueño que supuestamente había tenido pero que no se acordaba.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un parque vacío a excepción de tres o cuatro personas que daban vueltas por ahí. Al levantar su vista, se encontró con un cielo poblado de estrellas, las cuales se quedó mirando junto con Morphine que iba sentada en su hombro.

Al verlas, se acordó de Yoh, al que le encantaba ver las estrellas acostado en el pasto, así es que, el inglés quiso imitarlo en ese momento recostándose en el pasto a lo Yoh.

Totalmente estirado con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa serena. (N/A: que lindo ¬) Morphine hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de apoyarse en el pasto, se apoyó en el pecho de Lyserg.

Se relajó bastante en esa posición y empezó a extrañar a sus amigos. Tenía unas ganas locas por verlos a todos de nuevo, aunque todavía mantenía comunicación con Yoh, con el cual se llamaba por teléfono a veces…pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba verlos, a todos sin excepción. Extrañaba escuchar la famosa frase y tranquilidad de Yoh, las peleas de Ren y Horo, los chistes malos de Chocolove, la locura de Fausto, los gritos de Manta, incluso las órdenes de Anna y la extravagancia de Ryu, pero sobre todo extrañaba la risa contagiosa, la tranquilidad y la sonrisa de…

-Katori…- suspiró Lyserg. Mientras que sin saber por qué empezó a sonreír como tonto.

_-Ay no te hagas inglés, claro que sabes el por qué… -_

_-¿Ah, si?-_

_-Claro que sí cabeza de pino! Hasta yo me doy cuenta-_

_-Nadie a pedido tu ayuda… ¬¬-_

_-Como quieras…no digas después que no te lo dije y…-_

_-Shut up!-_

_-Uy…que delicado ò.o-_

Morphine no pasó por alto el nombre que dijo, el suspiro y la sonrisa de Lyserg.

Así es que lo empezó a mirar fijamente con ojos pícaros y como examinándolo. Aunque estaba muy claro para sus ojitos rosados, conocía a su amo demasiado bien.

-¿Eh? – dijo Lyserg viendo a su hada y su linda miradita pícara que le dirigía, ahora con más intensidad - ¿Qué pasa?...¿Eh?... Hey! no me mires con esa cara… ¿tú también?

_-Ves que no soy el único que se da cuenta, admítelo-_

-Shit! – susurró el peliverde para sí, poniéndose un poco rojo al ver una clara imagen de Katori en su mente y sacudiéndose la cabeza, pero nada la apartaba, provocando que se pusiera rojo y que Morphine lo mirara con mucha más picardía que antes.

-¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ! – gritó Lyserg rojo y un poco desesperado de la mirada de su hada, sin darse cuenta que justo en ese momento iba pasando un niño por su lado, el cual lo vio gritándole a la nada ya que no podía ver a Morphine. Quedó mirando al peliverde con cara de sorpresa, extrañeza y curiosidad, el chico se dio cuenta de la mirada del niño y se puso aún más rojo de la vergüenza.

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, ahora ese niño piensa que estoy loco..- masculló Diethel en voz baja a su hada que se reía en su cara. Al voltear a ver al niño, vio que ya no estaba solo si no que habían llegado dos personas más que lo miraban con extrañeza – oigan, no es lo que piensan, en serio, no estoy loco…señora…¡señora, no se arranque no le voy a hacer nada!

-Ya, ¡déjeme! - gritaba la señora!, que le comenzaba a pegar al pobre Lyserg

-¡Ay! Señora, no es lo que piensa ¡Ay! En seri--¡Auuuuuch! – gritó Lyserg que le habían pegado justo ahí.

_-Primero me lo quemo y ahora esto, no estoy de suerte hoy u.u- _pensaba Lyserg mientras salía arrancando de la señora y se alejaba del parque.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera del parque se calmó y siguió caminando como si nada mirando el cielo, mientras Morphine se reía de él, y Lyserg…seguía un poquito rojito (N/A: xD)

Cuando el peliverde hubo llegado a su casa, se preparó un cafecito, pero ahora procurando dejarlo en una mesa, no iba a ser que se quemara de nuevo ¿no?

Pasado un rato, en el que ya se estaba quedando dormido, sonó el teléfono provocando que Lyserg diera un salto y menos mal que no tenía el café cerca por que si hubiera sido así…pobrecito…

Dio un gran bostezo pasándose la mano por la cara para despertarse un poco, se paró y se acercó al teléfono para contestar. No tenía idea de quien podía ser.

-_Hello? – _contestó en su idioma natal con un tono semi adormilado. Nada…Silencio… de pronto, ruidos al otro lado de la línea.

-_Vamos, contéstale tú – _se escuchó un murmullo, era una voz de hombre.

-¡_Ay no que vergüenza!…hazlo tú _– se escucho otra voz, esta vez de mujer con un ligero tono de súplica.

_-Hello? – _repitió Lyserg, ya que no entendía ni pico.

-_Tú puedes hermanita jijiji háblale – _se escuchó de nuevo la voz de hombre, ahora un poco más clara, con un tono relajado y alentador. Lyserg seguía perdido ya que todavía estaba medio dormido, y no reconocía ninguna de las dos voces.

-_…- _suspiro – _ok, lo haré…- _es escuchó un ruido de cuando se acomoda bien el auricular.

_-Aló Lyserg…Hola...Soy Katori – _habló la menor de los Asakura con nervios.

**A varios cientos de kilómetros,**

**Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol**

**Y siento como un cambio armónico**

**Va componiendo una canción en mi interior.**

-…- el peliverde no contestó_. _¿Estaba soñando de nuevo? No… porque con ese nombre su mente media dormida había reaccionado. No podía creer que era ella.

No sabía si era la emoción o los nervios los que no lo dejaban hablar todavía…tal vez eran los dos pero lo cierto es que…sentía calor en su corazón.

-_¿Aló?¿Lyserg?¿Estas ahí? _– habló nuevamente la morena con tono afligido y preocupado.

_Claro que era ella…_

_-__OhYeah!Imean…-_ (oh sí, es decir…) - respondió todo acelerado el inglés – si, estoy aquí – respondió ahora con más calma, pero con el corazón a mil.

_- Shit! ¿Por qué me pasa esto?_

- ¿_Quieres que te lo repita?_

_- Si te pagaran por metido serías millonario ¬¬_

_-Ah! Jeje pensé que no estabas_…- respondió un poco más relajada la ojinegra.

-Si, es que se me había caído un lápiz jeje - mintió Lyserg con una risita nerviosa – y … ¿cómo has estado?

-_Bien bien aquí, tu sabes…relajada y ¿tú? – _preguntó la chica

-¿Yo? Ehm…bien también, ahora relajado por que hoy era mi último día de mi primer año en la Universidad – contestó el inglés seguro, relajándose totalmente y hablando claro y sereno como siempre.

**Sé que seguir no suena lógico**

**Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico**

**Y en éste encuentro telefónico,**

**He recordado que estoy loco por ti.**

-¡_OH que bueno! Es perfecto porque nosotros…ehm…- _se hizo una pausa, en la que Lyserg quedó expectante escuchando que sucedía al otro lado de la línea. Escuchaba murmullos, pero no entendía mucho. Lo único que entendió fue un "¡Dile!" y una risita de parte, según él suponía era la voz de su amigo Yoh.

-¿Estas? – preguntó el verde, ya que Katori no hablaba.

-_¿Ah? Si, disculpa jiji – _respondió nerviosa la chica, riéndose de una forma muy similar a su hermano_ – lo que pasa es que… como nosotros los extrañamos mucho a todos ustedes puess… queremos verlos, entonces queríamos invitarte para acá…a la pensión. Te puedes quedar y todo, si puedes… ¿Qué dices, Lyserg?_

-Wow…yo… - momento de suspenso, Los Asakura esperando una respuesta.

-Yo estaría encantado de ir para allá, es más ya lo había estado pensando – dijo el inglés de cabellos verdes.

_-Esto te viene de maravillas, te haría bien tomar un poco de aire japonés_

_-¡Vaya! Por fin dices algo coherente y agradable, consciencia_

_-A veces puedo serlo_

_-¡Si viene! – _escucho el inglés decir a Katori con alegría, también escucho"¡Que genial!" y la risa de su amigo Asakura. Esto lo hizo sentir querido y feliz. Lo hizo sonreír como un niño de seis años con juguete nuevo.

-_¡Que genial que puedas venir,Lyserg! _– exclamó con alegría la chica_ – entonces te esperamos_

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,**

**Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

**Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**.

_-OK, Then…I'll be there_ – (entonces…estaré ahí) dijo Lyserg en su idioma natal con voz segura y tranquila.

_-Jeje Ok, Cuídate, Lyserg y nos vemos – _contestó Katori_ – Ah! E Yoh te manda saludos y dice que te cuides también jeje_

_-_Jeje Bueno, dile que yo también le doy mis saludos– contestó Lyserg con voz alegre – Cuídate tu también, Katori

-_Si, gracias_… - dijo la chica con voz perdida en quizás qué nube – _Chao, Lys_

-Bye Katori – dijo Lyserg quedándose pegado en esa posición y en la misma nube que Katori

_-Chao_ – dijo de nuevo Katori – _Corta tú_ (N/A: jajaja no pude evitar ponerlo)

-No tú – respondió Lyserg de vuelta, siguiendo la corriente divertido.

_-Jeje No tú…- _

-jeje Tú…- con voz melosa

_-Ya yo corto…-_dijo Katori haciendo como que cortaba pero luego…-

-Aaahh no cortaste jeje…-se reía Lyserg tiernamente

-_Ya ahora sí, corta t-_ - se interrumpió… de pronto se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y otra voz muy clara y enojada

_**-¡KATORI¡ ¡DEJA YA DE WEVIAR Y CORTA DE UNA VEZ, ME MAREAS! Y TÚ DEJA DE REIRTE COMO ESTÚPIDO,YOH!**_ – gritó una muy enojada y harta Anna con ese jueguito estúpido del "Corta tú". La tenía loca. Se escuchó un golpe y un resignado "¡Auch!...Si, Annita" y tu tu tu. Habían colgado.

**A varios cientos de kilómetros**

**Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor**

**En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono**

**se quedará pensando mi corazón.**

Pero Lyserg no se movía de su sitio con el teléfono todavía en la mano, hasta que por fin colgó, con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Wow… - se apoyó en el marco de una ventana que tenía cerca, mientras miraba perdido el cielo. Morphine lo miraba. Pero esta vez no se dio cuenta que era observado por ella. Estaba demasiado ensimismado mirando el cielo con esa sonrisa…

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,**

**Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

**Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos...**

_-Uuuiiii el cabeza de pasto se quedó pegado…-_

_-Realmente nunca dejas de molestar ¬¬-_

**Tan lejos...**

**Continuará…**

Eso es todo por ahora :) espero sus reviews porfis, sean criticas, alabadores jeje lo que sea, acepto de todo. Solo digan lo que piensan u opinión Jeje

Gracias por leer

Cuídense

Chaito!


	2. JA! Seguro!

Hola! :) aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fic! :D

Ya saben, Shaman king no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Los dejo para que lean ;)

...

-Wow… - se apoyó en el marco de una ventana que tenía cerca, mientras miraba perdido el cielo. Morphine lo miraba. Pero esta vez no se dio cuenta que era observado por ella. Estaba demasiado ensimismado mirando el cielo con esa sonrisa…

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,**

**Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

**Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos...**

_-Uuuiiii el cabeza de pasto se quedó pegado…-_

_-Realmente nunca dejas de molestar ¬¬-_

**Tan lejos...**

………...

**02 – JA! Seguro!**

Al otro día...

En la Pensión En las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, todo estaba tranquilo…

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ANNITA, MALDITO CABEZA DE LLAMAA! –

…a excepción de ese grito, claro está.

-¡Auch! Pero para que me pegas cuñis u.u ¿es que uno no puede ser simpático? –

-No, tú no ¬¬ y tampoco me digas cuñis, ¿escuchaste, Hao? ò.ó –

Sí, el "maldito cabeza de llama" antes mencionado o gritado con furia por Anna era nada más y nada menos que el lindo pero siempre molesto Hao Asakura que había llegado hacía más o menos un año atrás para la desgracia de Anna ya que no soportaba a Haito.

Aunque él estaba, se podría decir, algo "rehabilitado". Ya no tenía ese instinto asesino pirómano de andar matando "sucios humanos" como el decía, aunque su opinión sobre ellos no había cambiado mucho, pero por lo menos algo es algo. En cuanto a físicamente estaba mas alto y bastante bien formado porque comia mas (N/A: xD), su pelo seguía igual que siempre ahora tomado en una coleta.

-Bueeno, como quieras cuñ- - Anna – dijo el chico llama a punto de hacer estallar a Anna otra vez.

- Hmp, ahora haz algo productivo y anda a comprar pan – ordenó la ama y señora de la casa mientras caminaba en dirección a su inseparable televisión. Ella se había desarrollado bastante en estos últimos años, llevaba su cabello rubio más largo pero su actitud no había cambiado en nada.

-Pero An- ó.ò bueno u.u - se detuvo en su intento de protesta con la sola mirada fulminante de Anna que decía claramente "Anda a comprar luego o si no te corto las bolas". Con este mensaje claramente dicho en su mirada, el moreno dio media vuelta hacia la salida y fue a cumplir con su mandado.

Apenas al salir se encontró con su hermana menor tirada en el pasto leyendo un libro.

-Oye Kat, déjate de leer a Harry Poto y acompañame a comprar -.ó – demando un falsamente molesto Haito.

Katori lo miró indiferente desde su posición. Ella seguía igual que antes sólo un poco más crecidita y desarrollada.

Al ver la mirada de perrito de su hermano mayor soltó un suspiro de resignación, se puso de pie y dejó su libro a un lado, caminando a un lado de Hao.

Jamás se pudo haber imaginado que el "Terrible Hao Asakura" poniendo una cara de perrito taaan convincente e "inocente".

_-A veces las apariencias engañan u.u-_

_..._

-Annitaa...¿tengo que seguir con esto? TT.TT - pregunto el pobre de Yoh con muñequeras en cada mano que pasaban como 100 kilos (exagerando,claro esta) y sosteniendo un balde de agua. Estaba bastante pesado. Llevaba como hora en cuclillas sosteniendo ese peso.

El chico había crecido, formando aún más su moreno cuerpo, seguía con esa carita y actitud de tranquilidad absoluta, aunque claro estaba de que en ese momento no la tenía,si no que tenía una cara de angustia.

-No, aún te falta como... - dijo Anna consultando su cronómetro – media hora.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! - gritó Yoh – pe-pero Annitaa...

-Nada de peros, tienes que seguir – declaró Anna cortante.

-Aaaaay TT.TT – lloriqueba el Asakura del medio.

-Esos dos ya se estan demorando en lle...

-Llegamos n.n – dijeron a coro los dos mencionados recién llegando.

-Vaya, pensé que habían ido a hacer el pan en vez de a comprarlo - dijo Anna con su usual tono.-

-jajajaja naaaah, nos daría lata – dijo riendo Katori mientras miraba a Anna con una gran sonrisa de niña buena, en contraste con la cara de culo de la rubia.

-jajakajkajka xD eso mismo iba a decir yo hermanita ;D – contestó Hao "inocentemente".

-JA! Seguro ¬¬ - lo miró Katori – habrías hecho cualquier comentario tonto y Anna te habría golpeado :D

-¬¬ ya te pusiste bruja hermana -

-jejeje :D para que veas-

-Oigan y ¿donde estan los demás?- preguntó Yoh todavía en cuclillas.

-mmmm...deben de andar por ahí- contestó la menor Asakura

-Si, por ahí, haciendo quizás que cosa jojo-

-Ay tú, siempre pensando en eso,Hao-

-No tengo nada más interesante que pensar, Kat :D -

-Así veo...-

-Ustedes si que saben hablar estupideces- habló Anna- Tamao!

-¿Si, señorita Anna? - habló la recién nombrada rosadita apareciendo por la puerta.

Ella había crecido bastante como todos los demás. Ahora llevaba su cabello largo suelto, y su cuerpo bien desarrolado y curvado. Todavía era una chica muy respetuosa y servicial. Seguía también siendo tímida, pero ya nunca tanto como lo era antes, había madurado.

-Prepara la cena y que te ayude Pilika-

-Sí, en seguida-

-¿Alguien me necesita? Creo que escuche mi nombre – dijo la ainu menor asomando su cabeza por la escalera. Ahí estaba la pequeña Ainu, ahora unos centímetros más alta y desarrollada. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto que antes pero con el mismo estilo.

-Si que ayudes a Tamao a preparar la cena-

-Ahí voy – dijo – y ¿mi hermano todavía no lle...

-¡Llegué! - gritó un Ainu recién llegado. Este chico si que había crecido varios centímetros. Su cuerpo bien formado por el entrenamiento, su cabello seguía igual y su cara con rasgos más "maduros" y aún tenía esa brillo jugueton en sus ojos.

-Tengo hambre- habló el Ainu secundado por su estómago que rugió fuertemente-

-¡Ah!, ¡la cena! – dijo Tamao acordándose de pronto- Vamos Pilika-

-Si, ahí voy- dijo bajando las escalera, y seguiendo a Tamao hasta la cocina.

-Oigan y ¿donde está el chino cochino? - preguntó Horo-

-Ni idea, el tigre todavía no lle...

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES CHINO COCHINO,EH? ¡HOTO TRAGÓN! – gritó apareciendo de pronto el nombrado Ren Tao, provocando que Katori diera un salto.

Ahí estaba, había crecido pero seguía siendo el más bajito de los shamanes. Seguía sin perder su atractivo, con sus abdominales bien marcados como siempre, su pelo en punta y sus lindos ojos ambarinos, y su personalidad...igual.

-Vaya, hoy es el día de llegar cuando alguien pregunta jiji – dijo Yoh terminando con su entrenamiento.

-jejeje- rió su hermana-

-¡PUES A TÍ! ¡QUIÉN MÁS!- contestó Horo gritando también- ¡¡Y ES HORO, CARA DE GATO!!

-¡AAARGHH! ¡NO TENGO CARA DE GATO, Y TE DIGO COMO QUIERA,CABEZA DE TENEDOR! -

-¡CABEZA DE LANZA!-

-¡CABEZA DE MACETA!-

-¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR, CABEZAS DE MÚSCULO?!- gritó Anna – ¡NO HAGAN PARARME E IR PARA ALLÁ!

-Uuy n.nU ¡Si, Señor! Digo... ¡Señora! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo poniéndose como soldados.

Luego de un rato pasado luego del griterío ya estaban comiendo. Hao molestando a Horo y éste gritándole ocasionando un grito más fuerte de Anna y un golpe haciéndolos callar. Hao volviendo a la carga ahora molestando a Ren y éste tratando de ignorarlo en vano. Katori e Yoh reían y Tamao y Pilika los miraban indiferentes.

Las cosas con Hao estaban bastante bien considerando su pasado y todo eso, pero Yoh dijo que el pasado pisado y había que olvidarlo y así los hicieron los que estaban ahí,

osea Katori, Tamao y Anna. La primera lo había aceptado de inmediato porque después de todo era su hermano mayor y no era rencorosa, llevándose de maravillas con el chico, la segunda algo asustada al principio porque ya veía la casa incendiada al otro día pero luego se acostumbró a él, y a Anna le seguía desagradando el chico llama, quizás no tanto, pero no lo admitía.

Luego llegaron, Pilika y Horo habían quedado en shock al ver a Hao en la casa y Horo casi se le tira encima y Pilika sale corriendo pero luego de una conversación y un mes de convivencia las cosas se habían calmado bastante. Pero! Todavía quedaban personas por llegar.

El chino llegó luego, el cual sacó su lanza y apuntó a Hao en el cuello en menos de lo que se dice "¡Amén!", pero Yoh y Katori acudieron para que el chico se relajara y los escuchara hablar. Costó pero lo lograron. Ren al principio desconfiado al cien por ciento pero conociendo mejor a Hao, no le desagradó tanto y todo bien.

Y por último el inglés, que le faltaban quizás dos o tres días por llegar. Siendo éste el que quedaría más afectado y seguramente se le tiraría a Hao encima en tres segundos y sin pensarlo.

-Yoh, ¿Tú crees que Lyserg lo entienda?-

-Claro que sí, hermanita – aseguró el Asakura del medio con una sonrisa relajada- quiźas cueste un poco pero todo va a estar bien jijiji.

_-Ja! Seguro!, y el pasto es fucsia u.ú- _pensó la menor Asakura con sarcasmo.

...

-¡A-A-ACHÚ! ¡OH, _SHIT_! ¡de nuevo no, esto es imposible! - exclamó Lyserg enojado quemándose para variar con su café recién servido.

**Continuará...**

Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les guste. :D quedo cortito jejej

Reviews Please!! :D diganme si...no sé, si soy muy latera xD jeje, crítica, lindo comentario: cualquier cosa :)

Cuidense, Chau :)


End file.
